


that i would

by braigwen_s



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: (well.. child.. in the past tense), Accidental Baby Acquisition, Don't copy to another site, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s





	that i would

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fortunati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunati/gifts).

“Hungry,” announced the green-clothed urchin, barging into the Chief of Police’s office. Then she saw Zhu Li in the guest chair and froze.

“Hi, peanut,” said Mako, who had jumped up to his feet, walking to the front of his desk and crouching down. “Hey, it’s okay. Come here.”

She looked once, frightened, at the president, who waved and gave her a secret smile. She vacillated. “It’s okay, Irah,” Mako repeated, “come here.” She hesitated another moment, then sprinted into his arms, stray heel kicking the office door shut again. He caught her with a grunt, laughing as he was knocked backwards. “Alright, you’re hungry, huh?”

She agreed, in what was less an emphatic nod and more of a full-body wiggle. Zhu Li chuckled behind her hand, and Mako flushed a little. “Chief Mako,” he said, “just needs to finish working out something with the president, okay? We’ll go get dinner as soon as -”

“The president has worked it out,” said Zhu Li graciously - she stood, and Mako hurried to follow suit, Irah pouring out of his lap like a particularly snugly bowl of milk. She smiled at Irah again. “Chief Mako can go get dinner.”


End file.
